


Time All Our Own

by victoryblainers



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deception, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoryblainers/pseuds/victoryblainers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"somethingcalledklaine prompted:<br/>Hey! I love your fics :) do you think you could write a burt/kurt where Kurt has no idea what Burt’s doing but he’s really having sex with him? Including lots of dirty talk/slut shaming :)"</p>
<p>Just a regular day at the Hummel household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time All Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt that I should have posted a while ago but lacked the time to do so. Thanks to somethingcalledklaine for the patience and I hope you enjoy!

Burt is at the tire shop when his cell phone rings. He doesn’t have the time to answer it when he first hears it, but is not surprised to find that he has three missed call and two text messages from his son.

**From Kurt:**   
_Dad, why aren’t you answering your phone!_   
**From Kurt:**   
_I’m going to stay in the library a little late with Mercedes, I’ll be home in time for dinner._

Burt smiles down at his phone before tucking it back into his pocket and walking to his office to finish some paper work. 

*   
A few hours later Burt walks into his house and is surprised to see three girls in the living room with his son. 

“Hey, Mr. Hummel!” Mercedes says while Brittany and Santana wave hello.

“They were about to leave Dad, the library closed early today so I invited them over to finish our English assignment.” Kurt assures his father as he starts gathering the dessert tray he set out for his guests. 

“No problem, kiddo. Finish up your school work, there’s no rush.”

Burt walks into the kitchen to grab a beer and heads into his den, he wanted to get in some special time with his boy before dinner, seems like that will have to wait until his friends go home. 

If he weren’t so happy with his son’s perfect body, Burt wouldn't mind having those hot girls hanging out in his house.   
Shrugging, he takes a sip of his beer and clicks the television on. 

*

“Good night, ladies! See you tomorrow!” Burt hears his son close the front door after the girls leave soon after. He knows he should get started on dinner but thinking about having to wait to touch his boy for the last forty five minutes has been steadily getting him harder and harder. 

As if he could sense his desire, Kurt walks into the den. He smiles at his dad before taking a seat on his lap.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the girls coming over, dad.” Kurt apologizes before leaning back into his dad’s chest. Burt runs his hands down the length of Kurt’s thighs. 

“Don’t worry about it, baby. Daddy just wanted to spend some special time with his special boy though, why don’t you let me take your pants off. Let me play with you.” Burt murmurs into Kurt’s ear. He feels the shiver run through the boy’s body. He nods demurely before slipping his hands lower, unbuckling his belt and standing to let the jeans he’s wearing fall to the ground. 

Kurt bends over, not thinking about the view he’s giving his father. Burt grunts appreciatively, once again thanking his lucky stars that his son is completely unaware of how filthy what they are about to do really is. Burt reaches forward, placing a hand on either side of his baby’s hips, helping the boy stay steady while he unties his shoe laces. 

“You’re a little slut for daddy, aren’t you, sweet boy? Bending over for me, letting me see your gorgeous ass.” Burt growls as he slips his hands lower, petting at one of Kurt’s plump ass cheeks.

“Uh huh”, Kurt agrees without much thought. Sometimes Burt wonders what the boy is thinking. He knows for a fact that his son doesn’t actually understand what being a slut means. He knows his daddy likes it, that he wants to be good for him and will do and be anything he wants. 

So Kurt takes his clothes off, he bends over and kneels and opens up wide whenever his dad says. He doesn’t remember a time when this wasn’t a norm for them. Burt was gentle at first but as the years past and Kurt grew, their activities became more diverse. 

“That’s right, just a little slut, does daddy’s slut want to sit in his lap or kneel?” Burt asks while slipping a hand up the back of his son’s boxer briefs.   
“Sit down, Dad. My legs are a bit sore from glee practice. And I still have to stand to make dinner and clean up” Kurt answers casually as he slips his feet from the pile of clothing on the floor. He turns around and settles himself into Burt’s lap. 

Burt moans happily as Kurt’s sits himself perfectly over him, he feels the boy wiggle his hips, letting the hard cock trapped underneath him settle between his ass. Burt’s jeans and boxers as well as Kurt’s underwear serve as a barrier between their bodies but even still, its enough to make Burt have to still Kurt’s undulating hips. 

“Slow down, bud. Fuck, you’re going to make me come before we have any real fun.” Burt warns as he reaches down, signalling for Kurt to lift his arm and help remove his shirt. 

“Sorry Dad, do you want me to move?” Kurt asks innocently, tilting his head to the right. He sucks a rosy lip between his lips, wanting nothing more than to please his father.

Burt looks at the beautiful boy in his lap, sitting with perfectly styled hair, his boxer briefs as the only barrier between him and his baby’s fully naked body. 

“Show daddy how sorry you are for making him wait, show me how you move those slutty hips.”

Kurt leans forward, letting his head rest on Burt’s shoulder, nuzzling into the warmth of his neck. He grabs for his dad’s hands and brings them to rest on his ass, urging him to squeeze before he starts grinding down, making sure to spread his legs to move easier. 

“So sorry, Dad. Didn’t mean to make you wait. I know you hate waiting. Am I doing it right, are you gonna- is it going to be done yet?” 

Burt doesn’t answer, his breath quickens with the friction of Kurt’s grinding. “Yeah, move that ass, just like that for me. Gonna come, kiddo. Keep moving that ass for me, so fucking good.” 

Kurt lets his hips swivel, making sure to get his dad’s hardness nice and deep between his cheeks. He knows they should hurry up, it’s getting late. They still need to have dinner and he needs to finish some homework before bedtime. Not to mention his dad will probably still want to have a full inspection before letting him sleep. 

“Do it, come on, come. We have to make dinner and I’m not going to let you try to convince me to order in, we are going to make something good and healthy.” 

“Geez, keep riding me like that, slut. You like pretending to get fucked don’t you naughty boy. I’ll let you make whatever the heck you want, just keep moving like that.”

Burt brings his hands to Kurt’s hips and help him, Burt lifts his own hips, fucking up into the solid body above him. 

Soon enough he’s coming, he really should have taken off his pants but the friction was too good and he was much too worked up to do anything else but let his boy grind on him. 

Kurt smiles at his dad before planting a kiss to the top of his head. Lifting himself up and walking into the kitchen. He doesn’t bother putting his clothes back on, they’ll only end up on the floor again. 

Burt lets the boy get started on dinner while he changes out of his come filled pants. 

*  
They have a light dinner and settle into their evening, Burt watches some show about truckers on television while Kurt finishes his homework. 

It’s dark out by the time Kurt is done, he is still only wearing his boxer briefs, his nipples are stiff from the slight chill in the room but rather than put something on he lets his dad pull him close, bringing him to sit next to him on the couch. 

“Take off your underwear, kiddo. I want to see that hole of yours. Get the bottle too, I wanna open that hole, play with it for a while.” 

Kurt stands up and rushes toward the side table next to the couch, Burt keeps bottles of lube all over the house, ready and at hand for whenever he feels like stretching his boy’s pert ass. Kurt hands him the lube, now fully naked he kneels on the couch. His cock is hard, bobbing up toward his belly, flushed pink he settles himself belly down, with his knees tucked under him, letting his ass rest high. Burt has a perfect view, his boy’s knees are spread just wide enough that his perfect puckered hole is clenching sinfully in front of him.   
Burt squeezes some of the lubricant into his palm, spreading it across his hand, helping it warm up before bringing his wet thumb to the boy’s hole. 

“So fucking delicious, baby boy. Gonna open up just for me? Let your old man get into that dirty little fuck hole, fill it with my come. Gonna fuck you real good tonight, use you right up.” 

“It’s cold, dad. Can I lay down? My knees are starting to hurt.” Kurt asks, before sucking in a deep breath. Burt plunges a thick finger into his hole, not bothering to warn or ask him. He pushes deep into the tight hole. 

“You just want to rub your little cock, dirty boy. You shake that ass and walk around with those jeans, letting everyone see you outlined like that all day. It’s your own fault you get that filthy cock of yours so hard, you have to wait for me to give you permission to touch yourself, naughty slut.”

“Sorry, daddy. I’ll be good”, Kurt whimpers as he feels another thick finger slip inside him. 

“Let me hear you, boy. Show me how much you love getting your ass played with.” 

Kurt moans, breathing raggedly as he spreads his legs wider, pushing his bottom out, unknowingly presenting his ass for more attention. 

“Sit up, son. Gonna fuck that tight hole, fill you with my come, you want your dad’s come deep in you ass, Kurt?”

The boy keens, feeling beads of pre-come slipping down his cock to the seat of the couch. He feels the couch dip, he lifts his head and looks over his shoulder to see his dad unbuckling his belt.

He rest his head on his forearms, spreading out completely, wanting to be as open as possible for the older man. 

“That’s right, baby. Spread that ass for me, hold it open for your dad.”

Kurt reaches back, placing a hand on either one of his ass cheeks and spreading them as much as he can from the position. 

“Perfect, gonna feed my boy this thick cock, gonna fuck you good and deep baby. You’re going to sleep so well tonight, honey, gonna fuck you senseless, sweet thing.” 

Burt doesn’t bother with a condom, he only did that for a few weeks in the beginning, there really is no point to it now. He only fucks Kurt, there isn’t anyone he would want to sleep with anyway. And Kurt, oh that sweet boy watches too many romance movies and believes in too many fairy tales to understand what they are truly doing. He thinks making love is kissing under the moonlight and shy touches of fingertips. 

Burt has no reason to worry, the kid can’t get pregnant anyway and he’s the only one that’s ever had him, that ever will if he can get his way but that is not important now, what matters is that he comes soon. His cock is so hard its bordering on painful.

He squeezes some more lube into his palm, coats his dick before lining himself up behind Kurt, grabbing his cock at the base before teasing the wet, clenching hole.   
Kurt whines, pushing his ass back, wanting nothing more than to be filled up. 

Burt wastes no time and fucks into his son in one swift movement, stilling his hips once he’s buried in as much as possible. Kurt’s breathing picks up, ragged and strained he begs his dad to move, to do anything. 

Together they build up a rhythm, Burt pounds into his boy, the only sounds in the room are the wet, slick slaps of belly against ass, Burt’s balls tightening as his orgasm rushes forth. 

“Fucking tight, so fucking tight, boy. Love that hole, baby, so dirty, my dirty little boy. You’re so perfect, on your knees, ass full of cock. Gonna fill you up, slut. You wanna keep daddy’s hot come inside you or do you want me to come on your face like the dirty boy you are? Answer me, kid, where do you want your dad’s come?”

Kurt struggles, Burt is relentless, not stopping the speed of his fucking. “I- I, I don’t, what do you, I”

“Gonna come, boy, tell me where you want it, baby!”

“In-inside, you like it inside, dad!”

“That’s right, you do what your daddy wants, such a good slutty baby”

Burt pushes on the boys back, making him fall forward and clench around the thick cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, I’m coming, coming!” 

Burt pistons in in in, the force of his orgasm shaking both of their bodies. Kurt cries out, feeling the wetness spread deep inside him, his orgasm follows shortly, as he whimpers under the weight of his father. 

“Dad, you’re heavy, please.” 

Burt lifts himself off the boy, pulling out of the still tight heat of his son’s body. Both Hummel men hiss at the loss. Burt looks down, nothing compares to seeing his own come trickle down the part of his son’s delicious cheeks.

“Thank you, good boy. You’re so good to your old man.”

“You’re welcome Dad, family time is important. My friends always tell me how great it is that we’re so close. I tell them that it’s because we spend so much father/son time together, isn’t that right?” Kurt mentions as he lifts himself, reaching for a tissue to wipe the come from his sweaty skin. 

Burt smiles as he takes a seat on the couch, jeans and boxers long since forgotten on the carpet. He reaches over for the beer he’d been enjoying before hand.   
“That’s right, kiddo. That’s exactly right.”   
\---


End file.
